The Great Year of Change
by BlossomPrincess16
Summary: Hermione found that working for the Ministry wasn't what she really wanted, so she set out to change her life. Who knew that it would lead her back to Hogwarts and to the infamous Potions Professor. HGxSS
1. Don't look at me like that

**Hello! Welcome to my effort to fight off writers block that has been keeping me from my other two main stories. I don't really know what to say, other than just that - I don't know what to say. **

**I love my stories, but in the past few month writing has lost the spark that it once had. I craved being able to put a story in paper - so to speak - but I just couldn't. **

**Until now. **

**This story will be told in 500ish word scenes. That may turn some people off, and I completely understand. My goal is to update at least twice a week, hopefully three times if the creative juices keep flowing. **

**This is an actual story. There is a beginning and an end. The scenes will flow together to make a complete picture of the love story I hope to create. I'm already much farther ahead than I have been in any story that I've written, so I hope people will take a chance and see how I make Hermione Granger and Severus Snape fall in love. **

**I will be using writing prompts, which will be in the first sentence and the title. I hope that once it gets going to be able to have people aim it writing prompts, which of course will be credited to them. **

**I will try to respond to all reviews at the end of each chapter, so if I miss yours I'm so sorry! Let me know so I can go back and find it! **

**Anyways, enough rambling, let's get into scene one! **

**..00..**

"Don't look at me like that." She said as she packed the last bag. Sighing, she shrank it and placed it into an already full purse.

Moving as a witch was hard, so she couldn't imagine doing it the complete muggle way.

"Hermione- I- we can work this out. It doesn't have to end like this."

She turned around to face the red head that she at one time thought she would marry. Part of her longed to go back to then, back to when everything seemed so simple.

"Ron, you know just as well as I do that it would never work. We should have called it quits long ago, but we were both too stubborn to admit we were wrong."

They had gotten together after the war was over and for the first five years it had been bliss. Ron had gotten a job as an auror and she had been offered a dream position at the ministry, but a few years working there had left her feeling restless. It was too stale, too stuffy, and she needed out. During the height of her frustration she had filled out applications for apprenticeships, though only one offer had caused her to uproot her life and move to France.

Ron tried to be supportive at first, but after a few months he had told her to choose: her potions apprenticeship or him. In her anger she had chosen potions, leaving them to separate for a year. It had hurt, but she had thrown herself into her training and soon began to mend her heart.

If she was being honest, that should have been her sign.

In April of the following year she had been out exploring when she all the sudden ran into Ron. He had said he was sorry, that he was a fool. He then lowered himself to one knee and held up a small ring, one he said had been in his family for generations. She should have said no, but she followed her traitorous heart and said yes. They carried on long distance for two years, seeing each other on the weekends Ron didn't work. When she finished and completed her Mastery they moved into a small flat and began to make wedding plans. It was then, when she had to set a date, that she realized she couldn't.

She couldn't marry Ron.

Through tears on both ends she had ended their engagement and relationship, promising to move out within a week. He had offered to go stay with Harry for a bit, and she agreed that it would be for the best.

Two days later a job offer came from the one place that has always felt like home. She accepted without a second thought.

Back in the present she picked up for full bag and placed it on her shoulder. She took one last look around what had been their home and have a sad smile to her ex.

"Find someone who will make you happy." She said before stepping into the fireplace and leaving for good.

_**Word count: 513**_


	2. Close the door

"Close the door."

Hermione did as she was told, nervous and excited to be standing in this room. The scowl on the face behind the desk didn't deter her, as she had grown accustomed to it throughout her schooling.

She took a seat, crossing her ankles to the side like she had seen the muggle royal family do countless times. Her mother has often told her that a lady should never cross her legs, though she admitted to doing in when she was feeling lazy.

"Good afternoon, Professor." She greeted after she got herself situated, holding back the grin that was bursting to come out.

The man sighed, his scowl morphing into a look of long suffering. "Severus will do just fine when we aren't in class, as for some strange reason I have agreed with Minerva that you'd be a suitable replacement."

"Alright, then, Severus." The name felt odd on her tongue, and she supposed she'd have to say it a few times for it to become natural. "Then you must call me Hermione."

He nodded, but did not try her name out like she had his.

"As we discussed earlier, Minerva has decided that it is time to retire and for some reason believes that I should be the one to take her place. Because of that I need a replacement, and you are our choice. Throughout the school year you will observe me, and after Christmas break you will take over. During that time I will be available, but busy as I begin to take over Minerva's duties. If at the end of the year we are all in agreement, you will become the full time Potions Professor."

She had to fight hard against her grin now, and her cheek was suffering because of it.

"Yes, Prof- Severus."

His shoulders dropped almost comically, as if the full weight of what he agreed to made itself known.

"School starts in three days, so I'd suggest getting yourself set up in your rooms and then we will meet the day before to go over the syllabus and take a tour around the classroom, as well as the lab."

This time her grin broke through. "That sounds perfectly agreeable to me, sir."

"Miss Gr- Hermione, I do hope this isn't another excuse for you to show off how much you know or can learn."

She blinked. "No! Of course not!" She should have seen that coming, after all, she has been insufferable - in his words - when she was in school.

He nodded, seemingly deciding to believe her. "Well then, Tink will show you to your room. I believe Minerva wishes for you to meet her for tea after you get settled in."

At his words a small house elf appeared, grinning up at the dark man. "Tink is here!"

"Tink, please show Miss Granger to her room and help her to the Headmistress' rooms after she gets settled."

He turned to look at Hermione. "Of course! Tink will show Missy Granger to her room! Follow Tink!"

She rose from her seat, nodded at the Potions Professor, and followed the house elf out of the room.

**Word count: 525**

Thank you to AuntCori and foo armando for reviewing!

Gisela19wwe I agree! They shouldn't have lasted past the summer after the war!

And to the guest reviewer. I agree, I dislike student/teacher relationships as well, so it's a good thing Hermione is 28 in my story and a professor.

Okay, I'm done being sassy.

Thank you all for reading! Until next time!


	3. Do you regret it?

"Do you regret it?"

The voice greeted him as soon as he made his way into the Headmistress' office and he nearly groaned at not being able to at least have a seat before the old woman started in on him.

"Of course I do. I did the moment we agreed that she would be the best fit, however, she is also the only one I feel is capable of taking over the position."

Minerva nodded, stirring her tea absentmindedly. "She's one of the few that are qualified that completed the full Mastery and not simply the brewing program."

He took a seat and picked up a scone that sat on her desk, taking a bite. Blueberry, his favorite. "It's not a common thing to do anymore. The brewing program will completely wipe out the Mastery if more places don't require the former. Of course, Hermione Granger would be one that would go all the way."

"Well, I for one am glad to have her here. I feel comfortable with her abilities and as such, feel sure that once the Christmas break is over you can start taking over my duties."

Severus took another bite, unsure of how to respond. There was a part of him that still felt like he didn't deserve to be the Headmaster after his dark run a decade prior, and it was why he stepped aside and allow Minerva to take over after Voldemort's defeat.

Well, that and he has to wait for his blasted throat to heal.

"As I've said before, I agree. I've spoken to the Master she trained under, as well as the apothecary she has worked for, and find her knowledge to be more than suitable." He hated to admit it, but she came with a shiny resume.

"Please don't scare her off."

He scoffed. "As if that were possible. She faced way more during the war than she will working with me."

Minerva raised a brow. "But you do have a way of cutting people down."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." He replied dryly.

"I know you, Severus. You don't tolerate mistakes."

"Then its a good thing that she doesn't tolerate it either, if she's anything like she use to be."

The older woman sighed. "Please, Severus, try to not treat her like a student."

"I can assure you, Minny, that I have no desire to ever have her as a student again. Rest assured that I will treat her like the adult she is."

"Thank you. Now, there's a stack of books sitting in the chair over there, be a dear and read them so I don't have to explain any more than I have to about the Hufflepuff house."

He let out a sigh at that, grabbing one last scone before rising and moving to pick up the heaving mound of books about the blasted Hufflepuff house.

He wished the older woman a good evening and retreated to his office, placing the books on the edge of the desk before sitting down to finalize his syllabus for the upcoming school year.

**Word count: 513**

_Whatanidea15: I'll admit I'm the same way! I'm glad you're enjoying! _


	4. It's three in the morning

"It's three in the morning."

The voice cut through the quiet of the night, causing Hermione to jump. She turned around and saw Severus Snape standing in the doorway to his office, which she also believed ran to his set of rooms.

Those would be her rooms if everything went well.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to invade the potions classroom in an attempt to sooth yourself? He asked with a raised brow, moving closer to where she sat in a desk. "I believe you're a little old to be sitting in a desk."

She rolled her eyes, something she would never do in the daylight hours. "Age has nothing to do with what one can learn. A desk symbolizes learning, and that's what I plan on doing throughout the upcoming months."

He sighed, leaning against his desk that was directly in front of her. She glanced up and took in his attire, which was completely opposite of his frock coat and billowing robes.

"One does typical wear comfortable clothes to bed."

She looked away, blushing at being caught staring.

"Tomorrow, well, today actually, will just be another day. No classes, just a bunch of children invading the castle with a big dinner at the end of it."

"How can you make the first day back at Hogwarts for student sound so mundane?"

"I've been teaching for the majority of my adult life at this school, believe me, it becomes mundane after the first two decades."

Hermione sighed. "I don't want it to ever become mundane. I want it to always be special."

"That's your prerogative." He glanced up at the clock behind him. "It's now almost 3:30, so I suggest going back to your rooms and trying to get some rest. We have a faculty meeting at noon, so try not to show up late."

She huffed. "As if I'd ever arrive late to a meeting. I'll be there with bells on." She got up from the desk, seeing now that he had given her the amount of his time that he would. "Thank you for your, ah, pep talk."

"I can't have you bailing before the term even starts. Now, leave so I can get some sleep."

She laughed, a deeper sound than what Severus would later realize he expected. "Of course sir. Pleasant dreams."

She left the classroom, heading straight to her set of rooms that she had been given. She knew she was being a bit much, as she didn't even have to step foot in the classroom, but she was still a ball of nerves. This felt so right, even more so than her job at the ministry, and she didn't want to mess it up.

Giving her password to the portrait that guarded her door she made her way through the small living space and into the bedroom, turning down the still made covers and climbed in. She laid awake for some time still, mentally going over what the coming day would bring, and what in the world she should wear.

She fell asleep debating on which robe: her red one or black.

**Word count: 521**

_pgoodrichboggs - I'm glad you're enjoying!_

_Whatanidea15 - Thank you!_


	5. That's Irrational

"That's irrational."

Hermione huffed, clearly irritated. "Well, you did ask, and anyways, how is that irrational?"

He tried not to laugh, but he found that an irritated Hermione Granger amused him to no end.

"I did, but I didn't expect such a ridiculous answer." She had been fidgeting too an extreme amount ever since the students began filing into the Great Hall. He, in an uncharacteristic fashion, asked what her biggest worry was. Her answer? People recognizing her.

"It's not ridiculous! It happens often and it's so embarrassing! I just want to be another professor in training, not some blasted war hero."

"It's bound to happen, which is why it's an irrational to fear. Just resign yourself to it and it'll all blow over in the first few weeks."

He hated being recognized as well, hated the whispers of those in his classroom for the first time, but he had learned to endure the stares and comments. At least she had always been associated with the right side, whereas he still dealt with those who questioned his true allegiance.

He looked over just in time to see her shake her head in annoyance. "Easy for you to say." She mumbled.

He decided to pretend he didn't hear her response, not wanting to get into a debate with a know it all during the Welcome Back Feast.

Soon all the student had made their way into the Great Hall and Minerva stood, calling everyone to attention.

She preceded to recite the same speech she gave every year, with just a few tweaks, until she came to the new staff announcement.

"And as sad as it makes me, I am announcing my plans for retirement starting at the end of the school year. It is at this time that I would like to announce that Severus Snape, the current Potions Professor will be taking my place."

Murmurs broke out and he felt the dread wash over him. He knew people still questioned his role in the war, and who better to stir up rumors than adolescents and teens.

"Along with that announcement, it is my great pleasure to welcome Miss Hermione Granger as Professor Snape's replacement." He could feel the young woman beside him stiffen as more whispers broke out.

"All right, all right, there will be plenty of time to speak with your friends after the Sorting Ceremony. Please, first years, as I call your name come up to be sorted. Abe, Heather!" And so the long process started, and Severus waited as patiently as he could before the food finally appeared. He said no more to Hermione Granger, allowing her to stay lost in her own thoughts as she absentmindedly moved her food around her plate.

A very small part of him felt for the girl- woman. Hogwarts May have felt like home to her, but it was very different being in the castle as a member of the teaching staff. He had actually been very surprised when he had learned she had completed her Mastery, but he would admit to no one that he was very glad she hasn't wasted her life being a broodmare for Ron Weasley.

**Word Count: 529**


End file.
